A local area network (LAN) is a computer network covering a small local area, like a home, office, or small group of buildings, such as a business or college campus. Modern LANs are most likely based on switched Ethernet or Wi-Fi technology running at from 10 to 1000 Mb/s (megabits per second), although other technologies may also be employed. Typical characteristics of LANs, in contrast to wide area networks (WANs), may include: (a) much higher data rates, (b) smaller geographic range; and (c) a lack of leased telecommunication lines.
Network node discovery can be used in a computer network, such as a LAN, to identify other devices or nodes within the network. Typically, a specific node (referred to as an “enumerator”) requests responses from other nodes (referred to as “responders”) in the network. In the manner, the enumerator can develop a list of the other active nodes within the network. Network node discovery results can be used, for example, to identify entry of devices into the network, to detect the removal of devices from the network, to optimize routing and load balancing, etc.
Furthermore, a network with multiple enumerators presents additional challenges to network node enumeration as compared to a single enumerator network. However, existing network node discovery implementations can be slow and are generally not robust or easily scalable, particularly in the presence of multiple enumerators. Such implementations tend to rapidly increase the load on the network as the number of enumerators increases, risking network overload.